Meet Again
by Richankim
Summary: Sehun adalah pegawai yang bekerja disalah satu perusahaan atu ketika ia diberi tugas oleh atasannya untuk menjadi tutor salah satu pegawai apa sangka berkat tugas itu ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dulu dicintainya.


Title : Meet Again

Pair : KaiHun

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Oh Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang memilikki kehidupan istimewa. Ia hanyalah pria yang bekerja sebagai editor disalah satu perusahaan penerbitan. Cukup lelah dengan profesinya ini, mengingat ia harus bekerja setiap hari tanpa libur.

Sehun bersandar pada punggung kursi seraya memijat pelipisnya. Pandangannya beralih memperhatikan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang kondisinya kini sudah tidak dapat dideskripsikan.

Kim Jongdae . Pria itu tengah bersandar dengan kepala menengadah ke atas dan mulut terbuka.

Byun Baekhyun , meketakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan terus menggumamkan "aku bebas aku bebas" , membuat pria eyeliner itu mendapatkan tatapan iba dari Sehun yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Park Chanyeol sudah pulang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Sambil menopang dagunya, Sehun merenungkan kehidupannya selama lima tahun ini. Tidak banyak perubahan .Dirinya masih bekerja sebagai editor di SM publishing dan tetap tinggal di apartement sederhana miliknya. Yang lebih parahnya, sampai detik ini pun ia masih belum memilikki pendamping. Pening yang lagi-lagi melanda kepalanya ,membuat Sehun meringis seraya memijat-mijat kecil pagi, ia beserta rekannya sudah sibuk untuk menyelesaikan pengeditan buku yang sudah masuk deadline .Dan semuanya harus selesai hari ini juga.

"Ini sudah larut .Kau boleh pulang sekarang" , Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah kursi yang berada tepat diujung meja. Kursi yang hanya ditempati oleh kepala editor.

"Pulanglah dan istirahat .Besok masih banyak pekerjaan yang menanti", Sehun menganggukan kepalanya seraya mengucapkan sesuatu kepada sang atasan sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar ruangan. Pria itu melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.33 . Sudah hampir larut malam. Memang sudah saatnya ia pulang. Sebelumnya Sehun akan membeli beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah berteriak sedari tadi meminta diisi. Itupun jika kedai makanan masih buka. Jika tidak ,dengan terpaksa ia harus membeli beberapa cup ramen di supermarket 24 jam.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di SM Publishing tidak ada yang berubah dengan pagi pagi tetap sibuk dan ramai. Baekhyun yang sedang mengcopy beberapa berkas langsung terhenti saat melihat seorang pria tengah berdiri di depan dari raut wajahnya,Baekhyun yakin pria itu sedang kebingungan atau tersesat? Tanpa berfikir lama,Baekhyun menghampirinya seraya menyapa ramah.

"Selamat pagi" , punggung pria bereyliner itu membungkuk.

"Eh?Selamat pagi",balas orang itu terlihat kaget dengan sapaan tiba-tiba dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?Kau terlihat bingung sejak tadi" Pria itu terlihat mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

"Sebelumnya izinkan aku memperkenalkan Kim adalah pegawai baru yang akan bekerja di Emerald Editing" Ucapan pria itu membuat Baekhyun menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"Ternyata kau! Kemarilah,ikuti aku"

Tanpa banyak membuang buang waktu,pria bernama Kai itu berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun menuju ke seseorang dengan tampang stoic serta kacamata berbingkai hitam yang menggantung di hidungnya.

"Kris,anggota baru kita sudah datang!" , Baekhyun terlihat sangat gembira, "Kai,perkenalkan dia adalah Kria Wu , kepala editor sekaligus atasan kita" Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya memberi salam sebagai tanda hormat.

"Selamat Kim akan bekerja mulai saat bantuannya"

"Hn.." , menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya,Kris memperhatikan Kai dari kaki hingga ujung rambut pria tan pegawai yang akan bekerja padanya harus memilikki penampilan yang itu perempuan maupun tidak,maka ia tidak akan segan-segan menolaknya.

"Kau bekerja paruh waktu atau full time?"

"Full time? Mungkin.."

"Baiklah kau mulai bekerja hari ini.." , Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Sehun!"

Sang pemilik nama wajahnya yang kini terlihat agak berjalan menghampiri Kris.

"Pegawai baru yang akan bergabung sudah kutugaskan untuk pergi mengunjungi tim edit Kim Kim Kai dan ajarkan beberapa hal yang berhubunga dengan pengeditan buku ataupun mengerti?" , Sehun mengangguk bagaimana lagi?Menolakpun akan sia-sia. .

.

Perjalanan mereka dihiasi oleh ada yang memulai mulai dari keluar gedung perusahaan,menaikki subway,hingga berjalan kaki dan berakhir di sebuah rumah yang diisi oleh beberapa editor wanita,baik Sehun maupun Kai sama sekali tidak ada yang berniat bicara. Hal pertama yang dilihat Kai adalah sebuah meja persegi panjang dikelilingi oleh para wanita yang terlihat tan itu mengikuti Sehun berjalan kearah wanita yang duduk sendiri di salah satu wanita itu adalah salah satu author.

"Bagaimana?" , pertanyaan yang keluar dari Sehun membuat sang wanita mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wanita itu tersenyum meski kantung hitam terlihat di bawah kedua matanya.

"Sudah hampir berjanji saat sore nanti,semua ini akan terselesaikan"

" bekerja keras hari !" ,Sehun tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan yang melihat itu hampir tidak bernafas.

"Kai-ssi, kau pernah mengedit sebelumnya?" Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah meja kotak dengan kursi yang berada di sisi sisinya.

" beberapa buku"

"Bagaimana dengan komik?Apa kau pernah mengedit sebuah komik?" Kai menggelengkan helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Baiklah..kali ini aku akan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulang ucapanku"

Dan setelah itu,hanya gesekkan pensil dan suara intruksi Sehun yang terdengar.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka,Sehun mengajak Kai untuk mampir ke apartementnya yang kebetulan dekat dari rumah pengeditan wanita. Hari sudah mulai sore,mengistirahatkan tubuh dengan meminum beberapa kaleng bir sebelum kembali ke kantor sepertinya bukan ide yang perlu waktu lama untuk Kai dan Sehun menjadi rekan kerja yang memang tipe orang uang mudah bergaul.

" milikku kecil dan berantakkan" , Sehun memungut beberapa bungkus makanan kecil yang berserakkan di lantai menyesal tidak membersihkannya semalam.

"Tidak mengerti posisimu" , balas Kai seraya melepas mantel dan meletekannya di kepala sofa.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya.." , Sehun muncul dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa kaleng bir dingin dan langsung meletakannya diatas meja,"Miris bukan?Pria tampan sepertiku masih belum juga menemukan pendamping..kekeke" ,kekehan itu membuat Kai menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Kau bagaimana Kai-ssi? Apa kau tinggal sendiri atau sudah bersama pasanganmu?" , suara 'psst' kecil terdenga r dari kaleng bir yang tengah dibuka oleh Sehun.

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak .Aku tinggal sendiri.."

"Benarkah?",tanya Sehun agak terkejut.

" Kukira kau sudah memilikki pasangan..kalau dilihat dari wajahmu,kau ini tipe pria yang digilai para wanita"

Kai tersenyum menenggak benda cair itu mengaliri kerongkongannya.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku tidak seperti itu. Walaupun banyak wanita yang mengejarku,aku tidak akan menerima salah satupun dari mereka"

Dahi Sehun berkerut. Tanda bahwa pria albino itu bingung.

"Eh?Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mempunyai perasaan pada orang lain"

"Ah..aku mengerti. Bagaimana orang itu? Pasti sangat cantik ya?", Sehun bertanya dengan sangat antusias. Sampai-sampai tubuhnya tercongdong ke arah Kai.

Sedangkan Kai? Pria itu tersenyum kecut sebelum menjawab , "Dia adalah orang terceroboh yang pernah kutemui. Sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan. Tetapi kadang sifatnya sangat lucu dan manja"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai orang seperti itu? Menurutku orang itu tidak mempunyai keistimewaan"

"Karena sifatnya yang unik itu, aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya hingga saat ini"

"Lalu kemana dia sekarang?",Tanya Sehun seraya membuka kaleng yang kedua.

"Entahlah..aku tidak tau. Ia menghilang sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.",tatapan itu berubah sendu. Sial !Kenapa jadi membicarakan masa lalu?!

"Sudah kuduga!Orang itu memang tidak pantas denganmu!" , bibir pink milik Sehun sedikit maju. Membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mempunyai seseorang yang spesial?"

Sehun diam otak mengingat masa lalu yang pernah dialaminya.

"Ya, aku punya" .Kai mendengus mendengat jawaban Sehun yang terkesan pendek.

"Bagaimana dia?",tanyanya lagi.

"Dia...menyebalkan"

"Hanya itu?" ,Kai menganga. Jadi hanya itu?!

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Dia adalah senior yang berada satu tingkat diatasku" . Sehun tersenyum pahit dalam lama yang telah susah payah ia timbun,kini dengan mudahnya diceritakkan kembali.

"Sejak tahun pertama aku SMA, aku sudah memperhatikannya. Pertama kali bertemu saat masa orientasi. Sejak saat itu aku selalu memerhatikannya dari jauh. Aku tidak berani berbicara ataupun menyapanya. Diam-diam membaca buku yang telah dibacanya di perpustakaan sekolah membuat aku berfikir bahwa aku ini lebih mirp stalker", Sehun tertawa hambar dengan pandangan yang mulai memburam. Kai tidak tertawa. Tentu saja! Ia merasa tersentuh mendengar perkataan pria albino di hadapannya.

"Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang. Ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya aku yang menghilang.. aku memilih bersekolah di luar negeri"

"Kenapa?"

"Waktu kami melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kami lakukan untuk pertama kali, aku bertanya kepadanya tentang perasaan dia terhadapku….tetapi ia hanya tertawa. Dan saat itu aku sadar kalau dia hanya mempermainkanku! Maka dari itu aku memilih melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri agar tidak dapat melihat wajahnya lagi" , helaan nafas mengakhiri ucapannya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk .Menatap Kai yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku...masih...mencintainya"

Tanpa sadar,Kai -tiba saja hatinya merasa sangat hangat.

"Kau tau?Kau tidak banyak berubah,Oh Sehun"

Mata itu memandang Kai maksudnya?

Kai melirik Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa?Aku yakin kau tidak mengenaliku"

"Apa maksudmu?Bukankah ini adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu?Bagaimana bisa aku mengenalimu sebelumnya" ,Kai tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau memang menyebalkan,Oh kau sama sekali tidak memgenaliku"

"Maaf,apa kau perlu obat?" , pertanyaan polos Sehun membuat Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Pria tan itu mengambil posisi setengah duduk di hadapan Sehun yang duduk di atas single sofa.

"Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik wajah tampanku ini! Pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna ini,apa kau tidak mengenalinya?",Kai meraih tangan tanan itu di wajahnya.

"Aku Kim Jongin,dasar bodoh"

Sehun membulatkan ? Benarkah ini Kim Jongin?

"K-kau—", Kai bangkit dari posisi setengah duduknya tanpa memberikan Sehun untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kita pasti sudah menunggu"

Mantel cokelatnya kini sudah rapih terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Cepatlah sayang!" , omelnya seraya berjalan keluar dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Wajah Sehun katanya tadi?Sayang?Orang itu bodoh atau apa? Dengan cepat,Sehun berjalan menyusul Kai setelah memgunci apartemenynya.

"Kau akan mati Kim Jong— maksudku Kim Kai!"

"Tidak mencintaiku"

"Tidak!Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu!"

Langkah Kai terhenti. Pria itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Mencondongkan wajahnya membuat Sehun bergerak mundur.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat kau mencintaiku lagi"

Satu kecupan yang mendarat, membuat Sehun melotot hebat. Dadanya serasa habis berlari maraton. Berdegup sangat cepat.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN HAL ITU TERJADI!" END


End file.
